Sirius and Harry
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry has been hospitalized and Sirius has broken out of Azkaban, what do these things have in common. Four Flames is the continuation of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius looked at the wall, best he could tell he had been in this stinking cell for almost four years. The only reason he wasn't a drooling mess was because he was innocent. The dementors had taken a lot but they hadn't taken that. They hadn't been able to take it because it wasn't a happy memory. It was a bitter memory, he didn't kill his friends, and he didn't sell them out either. But he did let them choose a bad secret keeper and that was just as bad in his eyes.

At least it wasn't his idea to switch secret keepers. No it was the rat's idea. He was the one who wanted the job so he could give them to Voldemort. To this day Sirius had a hard time believing the rat was able to pull it off. Sirius knew it hadn't been his idea but some other death eater or Voldemort telling him what to do. For all the pranks he screwed up at school why did he have to get this one right.

Sirius fell asleep in his cell thinking about all that had happened and wondering where and how his godson was. When he woke up he knew something was wrong. He wasn't in his dingy grey cell. He was in a clean white room. It was so clean he could smell the clean. Having been in the cell so long it took him awhile to realize it was a hospital room.

At first he thought he must have gotten hurt but he wasn't in the bed. It was far too small to be a bed for him. He took a close look and saw a boy with messy black hair that looked vaguely familiar. He sat there wondering why they would bring him out of the prison to sit by a little boy's bedside. After a while a nurse came in, at first Sirius was afraid that she would call the guards but she ignored him. In fact as she passed him by she walked through his legs.

He began to think am I sleeping? Did the dementors kiss me? Have I finally gone insane? Am I dead? The nurse walked to the other side of the bed to stop a beeping machine. After she stopped it she rubbed the boys head, "There you are Harry, I've stopped the noisy machines, sleep well, I hope you wake up in the morning. It's been three days since you fell down those stairs we need you to wake up soon."

Sirius' heart clinched but he wasn't sure why. It took him a few minutes to put it together; the boy in the bed was named Harry. Just like his godson. The boy in the bed had messy black hair, he was sure Harry's would be just the same. Then Sirius realized that when the nurse moved his hair it had shown a lightning bolt shaped scar. Just. Like. Harry's.

Sirius stood quickly when he realized this was his Harry. The boy was small for a five year old. He was bruised and scraped and had several bandages wrapped around his head and arm, from what Sirius could see he was in bad shape. There were a lot of tubes and wires that made Sirius think he wasn't at St. Mungos.

How could Harry be in a muggle hospital? Who was responsible for this? What was happening? A while later the door opened and a very large man walked in. He looked around like he was trying to avoid detection and Sirius tried to get between him and Harry. Again the man walked through him like he wasn't even there.

The large man leaned over Harry and spoke harshly, "You had better keep your mouth shut freak. Tell them you fell down the stairs, if they knew you were so bad I had to throw you down the stairs they would punish you even more. Hopefully you won't be coming back to our home ever again."

The man quickly stood and left the room. Sirius was furious this man had thrown Harry down a flight of stairs. It's a wonder the boy had survived. He wondered who Harry had been living with when the man walked back in with a woman and a healer.

The healer was talking, "…sever trauma. The boy will need lots of hands on care to recover from this."

The fat man started talking, "I'm not sure we are qualified for care of this kind. What would be the best thing for my nephew? Should we get a nurse full time or send him to a facility that can help him?" The man sounded so sincere, if Sirius hadn't heard the threat himself he would have been fooled. Sirius finally recognized the couple as Lily's sister and her husband.

The healer said, "Those are both possibilities but I fear either one is a long way off. We can worry about that part later, let's just get him to wake up first then we'll know what the problems are." He then left the room so the couple could talk.

The whole time the healer was in the room Lily's sister had been dabbing at her eyes like she was crying. But as soon as he was gone she dropped the pretense and said, "I hope they send this freak somewhere far away from us." The man nodded in agreement.

Sirius was blown away. Who was crazy enough to send Lily's son to her sister? Didn't they know that the woman was insanely jealous of Lily and did everything she could to make her life miserable? Didn't they know that because of that jealousy she hated Lily and anything that had to do with her?

Sirius decided if he woke up from this nightmare he was going to escape and get Harry someplace safe. The next thing Sirius knew he was waking up back in his cell in Azkaban. His first thought was Harry, the second was I have to escape.

It was still dark out so he lay in his bed thinking. Sirius knew he couldn't plan much in the cell, he had to escape first. So when first light appeared Sirius transformed into his animagus form.

It wasn't long before the dementors started making rounds. Sirius sat by the door waiting, when they reached his cell there was a bit of commotion. They didn't sense his presence so they opened the door to check the body. When it opened Sirius slipped out.

He worked his way through the prison sticking to the shadows. He was lucky in two things, one he was a black dog and two there were a lot of shadows in Azkaban. After only a few minutes an alarm sounded and dementors started to swarm. He was passed by many but they couldn't sense him so he was never stopped. He somehow found a door, he stood for a few moments smelling fresh air, and then he headed for the sea.

On his swim Sirius wondered if the dream had already happened or if it was a prophecy and he could stop it. He sincerely hoped he could stop it. He swam until he thought he couldn't swim any more. Just as he was thinking that he had failed his godson he was picked up by a swell in the water and could see something in the distance. With renewed energy he started swimming for it. He kept thinking I can't stop, I can't give up, Harry needs me.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got close enough he realized it was a medium sized fishing boat. It was sitting still in the water and people were working on the deck. When he could start to hear them talking he barked. One man look over the side and started talking rapidly. Another man came and looked and they started moving around.

The two men jumped into a smaller boat and it was lowered into the water. Sirius started to swim towards it. When he reached it the two men pulled him in and the boat was raised back up. He was lifted out of the boat and taken into a cabin and wrapped in a blanket.

After a few minutes someone came in with a bowl of water and some food. Sirius drank all the water and ate all the food and soon fell asleep. When he woke he had no idea how long he had slept but he was still on the boat. He stumbled over to the dish and drank and ate some more. Then he heard a commotion outside.

The door was open and he heard shouting so he went to investigate. One man was trying to hurt the others, including the two who had helped him. Sirius leapt into action, he jumped at the man's back and knocked him over. He then bared his teeth near the man's throat and growled.

The rest of the men on the boat tied the guy up and Sirius stepped away. He then went back to the cabin and lay back down. The two men who had carried him on board walked in and looked at him. The first said, "That was the most amazing thing. I've ever seen. I wonder where he came from, we're miles from land."

The second scratched Sirius' ears and said to the other man, "I thought I was going to lose my boat to that pirate. I'll be glad when we get back to port and can turn him over to the authorities." He then addressed Sirius, "Thanks for the help pup, how about a nice bit of fish for a treat."

Sirius woofed quietly, fish sounded great, he hoped they would cook it though he didn't really like sushi.

That evening when they pulled into port Sirius was hiding in the cabin. Once they reached the dock he slipped out and looked around. It was almost dark; as soon as the light dropped a bit more he would be able to move out amongst the shadows. He was sure the wizard authorities would be on his trail by now.

Before he could slip away he saw two muggles in uniforms approach the boat, the owner came out and waved and they returned the greeting. A couple of the men on board pulled the pirate out onto the deck. The owner explained what happened and how the dog had jumped him.

They carted off the man and the owner turned to Sirius, "I going to head home now. You can come with me if you want." Sirius decided to follow him thinking even if the authorities know I'm an animagus they won't look for me amongst the muggle pets.

Once they were well away from the docks Sirius nudged the man's hand. The man scratched his ears then Sirius turned and ran off. He hoped the man understood his thank you and goodbye. He waited until dark and looked for a pay phone. He found one that still had a directory and looked up Vernon Dursley. The whole trip he had been trying to remember their names and it had finally come to him. He found the address and headed out in his dog form.

He didn't know how long he had run but he finally reached the house. He slipped into the bushes and listened for activity in the house. He fell asleep some time during the night and when he woke up the sun was shining. He had woke up when the front door closed. Two adults and a child were dressed up and heading out of the house.

The whale of a child was complaining, "Do we have to go see the freak again?"

Petunia said, "Sorry Duddy, we have to know if he is awake yet. At least it's not a long drive to St. Theresa's and we'll stop for ice cream on the way home."

The boy said, "If I have to spend all day moping over the freak I want a present too." The group got into the car and drove off. Sirius left the bushes and ran. He couldn't keep up with the car but got the general direction they were traveling. He found an out of the way phone booth and looked up St. Theresa's and started running again.

When he located the hospital he stopped. He needed to find out how Harry was, how long he would be in the hospital and where he would go when he left. He lay down by a fountain and was trying to think of a way to get in when he heard a child's laughter. He looked over the rim of the fountain and saw some children throwing coins into the water, their mothers were chatting on a bench behind them. He put his front paws on the wall and looked. The floor of the fountain was covered with coins and this gave him a couple of ideas.

Sirius slipped over to the hospital and walked around it. He had made it about half way around when he found what he was looking for. A couple of healers were sitting outside talking. He crept as close as he could and lay down to listen.

He had been laying there for hours and was about ready to go find something to drink when his waiting paid off. The nurse he had seen in the dream stepped out with another nurse, "I hope that little Potter boy wakes up soon. This is the fourth day and no response. I wonder how he fell so badly."

The other nurse said, "I've been wondering if he wasn't pushed. I don't like his Aunt and Uncle, I can't put my finger on it but I keep getting a bad feeling about them."

The first nurse said, "His vitals are always a little worse while they're here. It's like it stresses him for them to be around. I hate leaving him alone with them."

After the nurses went inside Sirius left the bushes and went in search for something to eat. He found a restaurant not far from the hospital. He moved to the alley on the side and started looking through the bins. He found some edible bits and sat down. While he ate he was thinking, I need to find a safe place for us to live, I will probably need some outside help and I need a wand. Harry will need medical attention so I'll need a healer.

As he was thinking a couple of wizards appeared on a spot about ten feet away, Sirius thought he had been caught. But they just walked away without looking back. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved farther back into the alley.

At night fall Sirius left the alley and went back to the Hospital. The park with the fountain was dark so he walked to it. He jumped into the fountain, changed into his human form and started scooping up coins. When his pockets were full he transformed back to his dog, hopped out and trotted off.


	3. Chapter 3

After counting out the money, if he remembered right from Lily teaching him muggle coins, he had about fifteen pounds. If he could hit a couple more fountains he could buy a wand. Then all he had to do was get into diagon alley, exchange the coins, buy a wand and leave without getting caught. If he could get a wand he would be set.

The next morning he was sitting in the alley making plans he heard another person appear. He leaned out to look and saw a witch straitening her robes. When she moved to leave Sirius noticed a paper on the ground at her feet. He waited until she was gone then, in his dog form, he jumped from his hiding place, grabbed the paper and ran back to hide again.

He transformed back and started to read the Daily Prophet she had dropped. First thing he saw was his own face plastered across the front page. Sirius groaned this would make it harder, a lot harder. Reading the article he laughed, he had already been spotted. They saw him in Hogsmead what a joke. That school was the last place he wanted to go, that would have way too many painful memories.

Soon there was another pop and Sirius noticed a woman in a nurse's uniform. He went back to dog form and followed. She rounded the corner and walked down a few blocks then disappeared into a store front with a manikin in the window.

Sirius lay down and watch, sure enough magical folk were going in and out of the store front. He couldn't believe it Harry was so close to people who could help. He couldn't believe the muggle hospital was this close to St. Mungos.

As he was watching Sirius recognized a man that had exited alone. Sirius ran to the alley ahead of him and found a stick lying on the ground. He waited until the man had passed and jumped out. Holding the stick like a wand he poked the man in the back .

Sirius said, "Please put your hands on your head." The man followed instructions, Sirius continued, "I promise not to hurt you I just want your attention for a few minutes. Step to the shadows in the back of the alley and we can talk."

They moved and Sirius started his story, "There is a young wizard in a muggle hospital called St. Theresa's just east of here. He is being raised by muggle relatives. But they are horrid people. They threw the boy down the stairs for punishment and he has been unconscious for five days. Every day his uncle comes into the room and threatens him. I just want someone to go to his room invisibly and listen to the threats and protect the boy."

The man asked, "Why don't you do this yourself?"

Sirius sighed, "No one would believe me. The boy is Harry Potter. And I escaped so I could rescue my godson but I can't do this alone. I'll turn myself back in as soon as he is safely away from those muggles."

The man said, "You're Sirius Black?"

Sirius replied, "Yes."

The man said, "If you tried to kill him as a baby why would you try to save him now?"

Sirius said, "I didn't. I wasn't the secret keeper. Our friend Peter was, and I didn't kill him, he blew up the street and slipped into the sewers in his rat animagus form. He's probably living in high style as a pet rat to some poor family."

The man said, "I'll check it out. How can I get back in touch with you?"

Sirius said, "There is a park across from the muggle hospital. Go sit at the picnic table near the trees. Arthur I will be in your debt forever for this, thank you."

He removed the stick and watched Arthur Weasley take a few steps and disappear. Sirius changed back into his dog and ran to the park. A few hours later he saw Arthur walking through the park towards the table, it looked like he was alone but Sirius wasn't sure.

Arthur sat down and asked, "Sirius?"

He replied, "I'm here."

Arthur said, "You were correct about Harry. Albus is getting him moved to St. Mungos as we speak."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin."

Arthur said, "Are you still willing to turn yourself in?"

Sirius said, "As soon as I know he's safe and won't be sent back to Petunia and Vernon."

Arthur said, "Fair enough. I told Albus everything and he is willing to put you to trial and let you give testimony to your innocence."

Sirius said, "Thanks Arthur, I never expected that of you, thank you."

Arthur asked, "One more question if you don't mind. Does the rat have any distinguishing marks?"

Sirius said, "Not really, I'd know him if I saw him. But most people wouldn't see a difference. "

Arthur thought for a moment, "Well he should be missing a finger on one hand."

Sirius was confused, "Why would he be missing a finger?"

Arthur said, "When the street was blown up all they found of Peter Petegrew was a finger."

Sirius said, "That's right I had forgotten. Is there any way we can we keep this out of the Prophet. When I prove my innocence I am going to track down Peter and I don't want him to know I coming for him."

Arthur said, "I'll see what I can do. Shall I meet you back here this afternoon?"

Sirius said, "I'll be waiting."

When Arthur left he went home. He met his family in the kitchen. He wanted to tell his wife what was happening but he had to wait until the children went off to play so he sat down for lunch. Percy walked up to him with his pet rat and showed him to Arthur, "Dad, Scabbers is sick and Mum can't do anything. I think the twins must have poisoned him."

Arthur started to examine the rat; he was losing hair and trembling, "When did this start?"

Percy replied, "Right after breakfast. Bill was reading the Prophet, I was sitting across from him trying to read the front page about that Black fellow and then Scabbers just started shaking."

Arthur thought it couldn't be, but he knew the rat was missing a toe, "I think I better take him to someone to look him over." He conjured a cage and placed the rat inside. Then he waved his wand over the cage, "I'll take him to work with me, I've put some safety spells on it so he can't get out and get lost. After work I'll take him to the Menagerie to see about getting him some help."

Percy looked relieved, "Thanks Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was set on the table and the usual noisy meal started. After the children had eaten and left to play outside Molly noticed Arthur wasn't eating like normal. So she sat at the table and waited for him to speak.

Arthur said, "I was accosted this morning coming out of St. Mungos. I wasn't hurt the man just wanted me to do him a favor. It was Sirius Black." Molly gasp and Arthur hurried to continue the story, "He wanted me to check on Harry Potter he said he was in danger. I agreed, I took Albus with me, and found what he said I would find. Harry Potter was thrown down the stairs and injured badly. His muggle uncle that he lives with was the one who did it. We witnessed him telling the boy that he needed to keep his mouth shut or he would get in worse trouble. If the healers found out that he was so bad that he had to be thrown down the stairs they would punish him more."

Molly was in tears, how anyone could treat a child so badly was beyond her, "What's to happen to them?"

Arthur said, "Albus is working on getting the guardianship and then prosecuting them. Sirius is turning himself in as soon as he knows Harry is safe, it's the reason he escaped. "

Molly was confused, "But he…."

Arthur interrupted, "I don't think he did. He told me he wasn't the secret keeper. Molly he was never given a trial. He says Peter Petegrew was the secret keeper and that he is still alive in his animagus form of a rat with a missing toe." When he said that he pointed to the caged rat at his feet.

Molly's eyes widened. Arthur said, "If my suspicions are correct, Scabbers won't be coming back home."

Molly said, "I'll prepare Percy, Scabbers is very old. He may be too ill to come home." Arthur picked up the cage and headed out.

Albus Dumbledore was angry and feeling guilty. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Lily's sister could treat her nephew this way. He should have checked up on the boy. He was so afraid that the dark side would find him that he delivered him to a different kind of darkness. He was still radiating anger as he was walked through the Ministry's Atrium.

That was the way Arthur found him, "Albus" he called.

Albus waved and turned to meet him halfway. Arthur said, "I need you to come with me to the Aurors office."

Albus turned and walked with Arthur, "Is this about Sirius Black, is he giving you trouble about turning himself in?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I think this is more important." This got Albus' attention as they entered the lift, "You remember the story he told me about Peter Petegrew being a rat?"

Albus looked at the rat in the cage and then at Arthur, "Do you think?"

Arthur nodded, "He's missing a toe. It's the first thing Percy spotted when he found him more than three years ago."

Albus said, "Very well, let us proceed." They stepped out of the elevator and went to find Alastor Moody. They found him sitting in his office doing paperwork. They knocked; he looked up and motioned them to come in.

Arthur explained what had been happening and Albus informed him that Harry had been moved to St. Mungos and he was moving to take guardianship away from his relatives. Then Arthur showed him the rat and told him there were anti-break spells and a silencing spell so the rat couldn't hear what they were saying.

Alastor cast a couple spells and then said, "It is an animagus, whether it's Petegrew or not I don't know yet. Let's get the Wizengamot together for this. How soon can we get that?"

Albus looked at his watch, "We have a hearing at one but it shouldn't last long. Have the rat there by one thirty. Arthur get Sirius here by then too. Make sure you disguise him we don't want him mobbed before we learn the truth. Don't tell him about the rat just in case it's not Petegrew."

Alastor said, "I'll have Kingsley Shacklebolt and a trainee waiting in the Atrium for you to protect you both and get him through security."

The three disbanded and Alastor kept the rat, Albus went to the hearing and Arthur went to get Sirius. When Arthur arrived at the park Sirius was waiting with a huge smile, "I saw the wizard's moving Harry and I made sure he went to St. Mungos. Thanks. When is my hearing?"

Arthur grinned, "Albus wants us at the Wizengamot today at one thirty. But we need to disguise you before we go."

Sirius said, "I got that covered." And changed into a dog.

Arthur sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Today has been a day full of surprises."

At one thirty Alastor stepped into the room where the Wizengamot was holding a trial. He sat in the stands with the rat cage in his hands. After a few minutes they pronounced a verdict and the man was led out.

Then Arthur walked in with a dog and sat on the opposite side of the room. Albus raised an eyebrow and Arthur nodded. They were ready to start.

Albus stood up, "This morning Arthur Weasley contacted me about Harry Potter. It seems that he got information that the boy had been injured and was in a muggle hospital. We moved him this afternoon to St Mungos. He is being treated for severe injuries inflicted upon him by his uncle. I witnessed the man threatening Mr. Potter to keep quiet about how he was injured. Arthur, please tell us everything that has happened to you today."

Arthur stood up and walked to the center of the room, "This morning I was sent to St. Mungos to deal with a misuse of muggle artifacts case. On my way back to the ministry I was approached in the alley. The person pulled me aside and told me that Harry Potter was in danger and asked me to please check on him in a local muggle hospital. I asked the man why he didn't do it himself and he said that no one would believe him."

One of the Wizengamot asked, "Why wouldn't anyone believe him?"

Arthur said, "Because it was Sirius Black." Gasps and murmurs were heard around the room.

The same person asked, "Why would he want to save Harry Potter?"

Arthur said, "He said he wasn't the secret keeper that Peter Petegrew was and that Peter was still alive and living as a rat, he is an unregistered animagus."

The person said, "Do you have any proof of this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor stood up and said, "We might. I have here a rat that is an animagus. We haven't transformed him we wanted to do this here. I currently do not have any rats on the animagus registry list. And this rat is missing a digit on one of his hands; all we found of Petegrew was a finger."

Albus said, "Very well please proceed."

First Alastor stunned the rat, he then removed him from the cage and used the spell to force him to transform back to his human form. It looked like Petegrew so he pulled out a vile and dropped three drops on the man's tongue.

Mean while Arthur had returned to the dog's side, he held him by the neck and was whispering into his ear. The dog was growling a low menacing growl the whole time.

Alastor revived the man and helped him into a chair. And the questions began Alastor asked, "What is your name."

The man in the chair answered, "Peter Petegrew."

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"I was."

"Did you give You-Know-Who the location of the Potter's safe house?

"Yes."

"Were you there that night?"

"I was outside the house."

"What did you see?"

"It was quiet until the top of the house exploded and then the screaming black cloud went by."

"What was this cloud?"

"I don't know but it screamed like a human."

"Who convinced the Potter's to make you the secret keeper instead of Sirius Black?"

"I did, I said it would be a great prank on You-Know-Who. But it was really a prank on them."

"How long have you been a death eater?"

"Six years."

"How long have you been an unregister animagus?"

"Eight years."

Albus said, "All those in favor of clearing Sirius Black on all charges." Every hand was raised, Albus continued, "All in favor of sentencing Peter Petegrew to the full sentence that was given to Sirius Black." Again every hand was raised. "All in favor of increasing the sentence three years for being an unregister animagus." A third time every hand was raised.

Albus looked at the dog, "A grave injustice has been done to Sirius Black. Not only did he loose two friends to death, he lost the others to treachery. However there is still the matter of another unregistered animagus that must be dealt with."

Sirius changed and stood up next to Arthur, "I fully accept my punishment for being unregistered. However I would like to register before I go back."

Albus said, "I believe the maximum sentence for unregister animagus is three years. All in favor of declaring that the sentence has already been fulfilled." For the fourth time all hands in the Wizengamot were raised.

Albus said, "Very well Mr. Black you may go in peace but to be at peace today you may want to go four legged. Arthur please make sure he gets to the registry office. Good day gentlemen."

Arthur clapped Sirius on the back; Sirius was still too stunned to speak.

Albus said, "Alastor I leave to you the task of taking out the trash."

Alastor nodded and called for a couple of guards. Once they had Peter firmly in their grasp Alastor walked over to Sirius and stuck out his hand, "Sirius, I have never been so glad to be wrong in my life. I am sorry for my part in your imprisonment."

Sirius shook his hand, "I would have done the same had roles been reversed. No hard feelings." Sirius whooped with joy and gave Arthur a bear hug, "Let's go get me registered."

Arthur laughed, "Ok, go to puppy mode and let's get you out of here."

Arthur dropped Sirius off after showing the form that he was free. While he was registering Arthur stepped to the floo.

When Molly saw his head in the flames she ran to the fireplace, "What happened are you ok?"

Arthur said, "Tell Percy I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for Scabbers. And we will be having a guest for dinner and probably spend the night. He'll need to be safe at least for tonight."

Molly understood, "Fine I'll let Percy know, we may have to buy him another pet."

Arthur smiled, "Well I'm bringing home a dog for a couple of days will that do?" He then signed off before Molly could question him.

After Sirius had register he and Arthur met Albus in the lift. Albus said, "Sirius I have some news for you. The healers won't let anyone see Harry tonight he is too unstable, but tomorrow they will be happy to let you in. Second your brother Regulus hasn't been seen since before you were imprisoned. You will need to check with the Goblins, they have ways of knowing if a vault has any owners and who they are. I wanted to say how terribly sorry I am about your conviction, if you will allow me to I wish to buy you some new clothes as an apology. I know this will not even begin to cover the damages you and Harry have sustained but please take it as a sign of my remorse for what you and Harry have gone through at my hands."

Sirius said, "Albus I hold no ill will on my part. I would have done the same if things were reversed. However Harry is a different thing all together. Didn't you remember how horrid Petunia was to Lily at their parents funeral? The only thing that can begin to gain my forgiveness is for you to help me gain guardianship and let me take care of him."

Albus replied, "I am already working on the guardianship issue. I thought Petunia was just distraught, many families fight at funerals they want someone to blame. But please take the money and buy clothes, you really stink and I don't think St. Mungos will let you see Harry in that outfit." Sirius laughed then Albus had one more question, "How did you know about Harry?"

Sirius said, "I had a dream my last night at Azkaban. I dreamed I was in his hospital room and I saw Vernon come in and threaten him."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Arthur did indeed show up with an enormous black dog. Molly watched them walk into the yard then the dog stood up to become Sirius Black. To see him that close to her husband was startling but then she remembered he was innocent.

Molly had told the older boys about Sirius being innocent and that he was coming with their father to dinner and they should not ask questions about the prison. She hadn't said anything to Ron or Ginny they didn't know about Sirius Black and it was best not to mention anything.

Sirius had a package under his arm and Arthur said, "Bill will you please show Mr. Black to the bathroom so he can clean up."

Sirius said, "My name is Sirius please everyone just call me Sirius."

Ron looked at him and said, "But it's no fun to be so serious, you need to have some fun."

Molly was aghast, but Sirius laughed, "I'm not serious like no fun, I'm Sirius like the star. I like to have lots of fun. I missed out on a lot of fun in the past couple of years so will you help me have fun."

Eight year old Fred and George considered him and said, "It will take some work but I think we can help you have fun again."

Sirius laughed heartily, "I have faith that you can make anything fun. Arthur thanks so much for inviting me here. Your family is just what I need to forget Azkaban."

Ginny gasp, "What did you do?"

Sirius said, "I didn't register my animagus dog form."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Show me."

Bill said, "I get it, Sirius is the dog star."

Sirius grinned and turned into a dog. The boys yelled and clamored all over him petting and scratching. Ginny got down in front of him and looked in his eyes. Then kissed his nose, the boys were yelling yuk girl germs. So Ginny started running after them trying to kiss them.

The boys all ran out the door. Ginny picked up Sirius' package and said, "Ok Siwius, I show you the baff, you a nice doggie but you stink." The dog snorted a laugh as he disappeared up the steps behind the little girl.

Later Sirius came back holding his old clothes at arm's length, "Arthur can you give me a hand with burning these?" He took them into the yard, instead of just burning them Arthur conjured a torch, set it on fire and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius grinned madly and threw the torch on the clothes and watched them burn. He then started dancing around the fire and whooping. All the Weasley boys joined him in the dancing and whooping. When Sirius saw Ginny in her father's arms he held out his arms and Ginny went to him, and she shouted with him as they danced around the fire.

The next day Sirius was eating breakfast in the kitchen, "Molly you are a goddess. This is the best food I've had in years."

Molly chuckled, "I could make a smart comment right now but I'll let you off."

When the owl brought in the Daily Prophet it was a little different than usual. Three headlines took up the whole page. The first was HARRY POTTER HOSPITALIZED INJURED BY MUGGLE UNCLE story on page two, the second was SIRIUS BLACK CAPTURED, FOUND INNOCENT OF POTTERS MURDER, CONVICITED OF BEING AN UNREGISTER ANIMAGUS, AND RELEASED WITH TIME SERVED story on page four, the third was PETER PETEGREW FOUND ALIVE, CONVICTED OF THE MURDER OF THE JAMES AND LILY POTTER, FOR BEING A DEATH EATER AND FOR BEING AN UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUS page eight.

There weren't even any pictures, Sirius didn't think he had ever seen the front page with no pictures. Harry's story consisted of an interview with Albus and the Healers at St. Mungos. The Healers had credited him with saving Harry's life, he would have died in a few days had he not been moved.

Sirius' story was some of what was in Albus' interview and interviews from a few old class mates and then the rest was speculation. Sirius hadn't given any interviews. Peter's story contained the facts given at the trial and the rest was speculation, Peter hadn't been available for interviews either.

By the time he was finished Arthur was eating breakfast and Sirius gave him the paper. After a few moments Arthur said, "St. Mungos is going to be swarming with reporters."

Sirius said, "Now I can't use my dog form to slip by them. Will you just transfigure me, maybe red hair and freckles would be nice, I'd just blend in with the rest of the family."

Arthur said, "Brilliant, I have a cousin in St. Mungos we can say were going to visit him and slip by without any notice."

The fire flared green and everyone looked to see Albus in the fire, "Good I see you're reading the Prophet. St. Mungos will be mad, I'm sorry Sirius but I don't think your dog form will get you through this time."

Arthur said, "Sirius already has a plan. We're going to give him red hair and freckles then the Weasleys will go visit cousin Tomalas."

Albus said, "Good, Harry is on the third floor, I'll be waiting and show the way. See you all soon."

Ginny had developed an attachment to Sirius, so when it was time to leave Ginny pulled on Sirius' pants leg and held up her hands. Sirius picked her up and they were off. When they reached the hospital Sirius walked in first holding Ginny with Bill and Charlie walking on either side. Next was Molly holding on to Fred and George, then Arthur carrying Ron with Percy on the other side.

Sirius walked up to the desk and asked for Tomalas Weasley's room. When they had walked in every reporter had turned to look at them. When they asked for the room everyone ignored them. So they slipped through without a hitch.

When they made it to the third floor Arthur changed Sirius back and said, "We'll leave you to it Sirius, we'll be in the waiting area when you are ready to leave."

Sirius said, "Actually, if it's ok with the Healer I want you all there. A few kids hanging around might be good for Harry. Alone with a bunch of adults may scare him right now."

Arthur nodded and they proceed towards Albus. Albus smiled, "Before you see Harry there is someone who wants to see you." Albus opened a door and everyone trouped in.

Sirius grinned and said, "Moony!" the two men hugged.

Ginny, who was still in Sirius' arms started to giggle and the two pulled apart and look at her and she said, "I'm a Ginny sandwich."

Sirius laughed then turned to Remus, "You remember Arthur and Molly Weasley? This is Ginny their youngest. Next is Ron, the twins Fred and George, then Percy, Charlie and finally Bill. Weasley's this is Remus Lupin."

Remus said, "Sirius I should have known…"

Sirius interrupted, "No, I should have. Peter kept trying to tell me you were the spy. He pointed out things that you were doing and warped them into evil. If I hadn't listened to him we would never have hidden the secret keeper from you. This is all my fault."

Remus said, "No, it's Peters."


	7. Chapter 7

The group then move on down to the room Harry was in. Healer O'Neal met them near the door smiling, "Harry is doing very well." Sirius gave Ginny to Molly and sat down to listen.

Molly sat her between Fred and George, "Keep your sister close."

Ginny sat as long as she could then she got up and started walking around looking in doors, and under tables, Fred and George had followed her and asked, "What are you looking for Gin Gin?"

Ginny said, "Nofing, just looking." She pushed on a door and it wouldn't budge so Fred helped her push it and looked in, she said, "Deres a boy on dat bed."

They walked over to the boy sitting up on his bed; he was looking at them with wide eyes. The boy looked scared and Fred thought I'd be scared in this place all alone too. Although he would never admit that out loud it made him feel bad for the boy, "Hi, my name is Fred, this is George and our sister Ginny."

The boy replied in a very soft voice, "Hi."

Ginny climbed into the chair and said, "What's your name?"

The boy only shrugged.

Just then Bill holding Ron's hand came in, "You guys shouldn't be in here, we'll get in trouble."

Fred said, "He's here alone and scared we just wanted to talk, but he won't tell us his name."

Bill looked at the papers hanging on the end of the bed, "It says his name is Harry. My name is Bill and this is Ron." Bill realized this was the boy they were here to see anyway so he decided to stay. Ron climbed onto the chair behind Ginny.

Then Percy and Charlie came in the room, Percy said, "I thought you were just going to get them out of the room?"

Bill said, "This is Harry, this is who we came to see anyway it won't matter."

Harry looked at them and asked, "Are you related?"

Fred said, "Yes, we are all brothers and Ginny's our sister. The last two are Charlie and Percy." Each boy waved as his name was called so Harry new which was which.

They chatted and actually got Harry to laugh at a joke.

Harry said, "You can sit on my bed if you want. " Fred climbed onto the bed an pulled Ginny into his lap and George did the same with Ron. Bill and Percy sat in two chairs on one side while Charlie sat in one on the other.

After about five minutes Molly realized it was too quiet. Her children were nowhere in sight and she started to panic. A group of Healers were looking in the window of Harry's door smiling; one saw her panic and waved her over. She peeked in and saw her children sitting on and around Harry's bed. He was sitting up talking to them.

The healer said, "He hasn't spoken to anyone since he woke up last night. We were afraid he wouldn't be able to but turns out he just needed someone he could relate too."

Molly cracked the door open and heard Fred ask, "Did we scare you when we came in is that why you didn't want to say your name?"

Harry said, "I didn't know what to say. All my Aunt and Uncle call me is boy or freak. I didn't know I had another name. And I didn't want you to call me boy or freak."

Molly let the door close and turned to look at the healers who all had the same shocked expression that she was sure was on her own face. She was nearly in tears when Sirius and the rest came over. Sirius looked in and grinned, but it slid off his face as he heard what was said next.

One of the Healers said, "We saw the red headed kids go into Harry's room. So we decided to see how it turned out. " Healer O'Neal looked in and smiled, the girl continued, "Their Mum came over and wanted to hear what they were talking about so she pushed open the door a bit. One of the twins asked if all of them coming in scared him and caused him to not want to tell them his name. He said…" She stopped over come.

Molly continued, "He said he didn't know his name was Harry."

Healer O'Neal said, "Amnesia?"

Another Healer said, "No, he said his relatives only called him freak or boy he didn't know he had another name."

Sirius was shaking when he said, "Albus you had better stun me so I don't do something that will send me back."

Albus said, "I was afraid that we would hear some awful things. I have asked Alastor to assign three Aurors to protect them until we can get them to trial. Don't do anything that will leave Harry alone, he needs you."

The door opened and Bill leaned out, "Sirius I think Harry would like to meet you now."

Sirius took a deep breath and walked in, "Hi Harry, I'm Sirius your godfather."

Harry gave a quick smile and wave but said nothing.

Ginny said, "Siwius is a dog and a star."

Harry looked at Ginny in confusion and Sirius laughed, "I am named after the dog star Sirius. But I can also turn into a dog."

Harry's eyes went wide, "How can you do that?"

Sirius said, "Magic of course."

Harry said, "No." and started looking around scared.

Sirius sat and thought for a moment, "Harry, did your uncle tell you there was no such thing as magic? Harry nodded and Sirius continued, "Did he blame you when weird things would happen." Again Harry nodded, "Harry what was the last weird thing that happened?"

Harry hardly even breathed and he didn't move he just watched Sirius. Fred said, "Listen Harry, Sirius won't hurt you. You won't be punished for weird things happening around you."

Harry looked at Fred and he explained but he was talking so soft it was hard for Sirius to hear, "My teacher was yelling at me for something Dudley did. And her hair turned blue."

Sirius smiled, "Brilliant, what happened next."

Harry was shocked by Sirius, but he liked the reaction so he talked a little louder, "She freaked out and another teacher had to come in and take the class. Parents had to come and get their kids because they cancelled school for the rest of the day. Aunt Petunia was upset because she had to leave her knitting club early. She was talking to the teacher who said that while the teacher was yelling at me her hair turned blue. I tried to tell Uncle Vernon I had nothing to do with it but he was so mad."


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius grimaced, "Is that when he threw you down the stairs?" Harry started to say no but Sirius said, "I heard him threaten you, I know he threw you down the stairs. You will not get in any trouble. Harry what your Uncle did to you was very bad. He is the bad person not you. We'll talk more when you feel better but for now you need to know magic is real, and you are one of the people who can use it."

Harry looked like he was going to cry, "So I am a freak, and I do freaky things."

Sirius said, "Do these kids look like freaks to you?" Harry shook his head and Sirius said, "They can do magic too, and so can I. Your Aunt and Uncle can't and it scares them that you can. They hurt you because they are scared of you."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Can I see some magic?"

Sirius said, "How do you feel about big dogs?"

Harry said, "I like dogs."

So Sirius transformed into his dog and trotted over to the bed. He put his front paws on the bed and lay his head on them. Harry reached over and scratched his ears and smiled.

From the door Remus smiled, "I always knew he was just a big kid."

Albus laughed and clapped him on the back, "I think a big kid is what will do Harry the most good right now."

Healer O'Neal stepped into the room, "Hello Harry, how are you today?"

Harry froze up and didn't speak. Sirius had moved back to a chair, transformed and said, "It's ok Harry, he's a healer. He makes people better when they're sick or hurt. He's already fixed your injuries."

Harry whispered, "Is a Healer like a doctor?"

Healer O'Neal said, "Yes in many ways I'm like a doctor only instead of needles and pills we use magic and potions."

Sirius asked, "You know about Muggle medicine?"

Healer O'Neal said, "I'm Muggle born."

Sirius said, "Harry's Mum was Muggle born."

Harry said rather loudly for him, "You knew my Mum?"

Sirius said, "Of course I did, she and your Dad were two of my best friends in the world. They made me your Godfather."

Harry said, "Oh, I thought you were like Cinderella's godmother."

Everyone but the Healer looked confused so he said, "Muggle fairy tale."

Sirius said, "I don't know that story can you tell me."

Harry said, "Well Cinderella's Dad died. And she was raised by her evil step mother that made her work like a servant. But her Fairy Godmother used magic and changed her dress so she could go to the ball in a pumpkin and meet the prince. The prince fell in love with her and had only a shoe to find her with. But the evil stepsister broke the shoe before Cinderella could try it on. But it was ok because she had the other one. Then he took her to the palace to be a princess and saved her from her evil step mother and step sisters."

The Healer was chuckling as everyone tried to follow Harry's story. The distraction worked well because he could run his diagnostic spells without scaring Harry.

Sirius said, "Well it sounds like you and that girl have a lot in common."

Harry said, "Does that mean you're going to save me from my Aunt and Uncle?"

Sirius said, "I'm going to try my best to do that."

Harry asked, "I don't have to dance at a ball do I?"

Sirius laughed, "No I won't make you dance at a ball."

Ginny said, "I wanna dance at a ball. I like your stowy."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I guess I could dance at a ball with you. But nobody else."

Ginny said, "Will dat make me a pwincess?"

Percy said, "No princess' are very pretty."

Harry said, "She's prettier than the princess in the story book."

Ginny said, "So I can be a pwincess." She stuck her tongue out at Percy.

Healer O'Neal was trying hard not to laugh at the kids, "Harry there are four more adults that would like to see you. Can I bring them in?"

Harry hesitated and Fred said, "It's our Mum and Dad, Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin, who is Sirius' friend."

Harry said, "Can my friends stay too?"

The Healer said, "Yes, no problem."

So the four other adults walked into the room and sat behind the kids like Sirius had done. Harry was looking very nervous so Sirius changed into his dog form again and jumped up on the bed behind Harry. Harry relaxed some and leaned against Sirius.

Molly said, "Hi, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. You've already met all our kids."

Harry said quietly, "Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley nodded at him.

Molly smiled, "This gentleman is Professor Dumbledore, and that one is Remus Lupin."

Harry said, "Very nice to meet you sirs." The two men nodded at him too.

Everyone was chatting comfortably when Harry cocked his head, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus looked at him, "Yes Harry."

Harry asked, "What does professor mean?"

Albus said, "A professor is someone who teaches students."

Harry grimaced, "What grade do you teach?"

Albus said, "I don't teach a grade like your school. I actually run a school for wizards. You'll be able to go when you're old enough."

Harry was confused, "A wizard school? What would I have to learn?"

Albus smiled, "We teach you how to use your magic. So you don't use it on accident anymore, that's what is happening when weird things happen around you."

Harry said, "Then I need to go now. I have a lot of weird things that happen around me."

Albus said, "What kinds of things?"

Harry scratched his head, "My teachers hair turned blue. Once when I was running from Dudley I ended up on the roof. When my Aunt cuts my hair its always back to normal by the time I wake up. And sometimes when my Uncle hits me the hurts are all gone over night. When Dudley breaks a toy and gives it to me it sometimes gets repaired while it's in my cupboard."

Albus was struggling to hide a smile when he said, "Yes those are all instances of accidental magic. This cupboard is that where you keep your toys?"

Harry nodded, "Everything is in the cupboard, toys, clothes and bed."

Albus sobered, "Oh so it's your bedroom? Well Harry I hate to leave such splendid company but I have some business to attend to. I will come by and visit again alright?"

Harry said, "Yes sir that would be nice. I've enjoyed talking to you too."

Albus said, "Healer O'Neal, I give my permission for Harry to go with Sirius when he is released."

Sirius jumped off the bed and changed back to his human form, "Harry I'm just going to see the Professor out, I'll be right back."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry watched Sirius closely until he left then he watched the door nervously.

Remus said, "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry said, "He'll be back right. And he's going to take me home with him and I won't have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle right?"

Remus said, "One of us will always be wherever you are."

Harry relaxed some but kept staring at the door.

Sirius caught up with Albus outside the door, "What are you going to do?"

Albus grimaced, "I'm going to check his living arrangements and speak with his relatives."

Sirius said, "I'm going to throw your own advice back at you. Harry's going to need you to teach him, don't do anything that will leave him without your help."

Albus sighed, "Thank you for reminding me of my obligation. I will endeavor to be polite, and I'll be taking Alastor with me just in case."

Sirius chuckled, "Ok, I'm going back to Harry now. We'll see you soon."

Harry finally relaxed completely when Sirius returned.

Healer O'Neal said, "Can I talk to you four over here?" They moved out of earshot and the Healer continued, "I have a lot of evidence of abuse here. I had to use skele-gro to get his arm to mend. That means that spot on his arm has been broken several times and repaired magically. I know Dumbledore is taking him away from his relatives but that won't heal the mental abuse that went along with all the physical abuse. I want him to see a mind healer."

Remus said, "I already noticed he's going to have abandonment issues. When Sirius left to talk to Albus, Harry was very tense. He only relaxed when Sirius came back in."

Healer O'Neal said, "Yes, he will be very clingy for a while. But the good news is he's young enough that he can be healed. Children have amazing recuperative powers ."

Sirius asked, "How much longer does he need to stay here?"

The healer said, "Physically he's nearly ready to leave. I don't want to keep him here too long. The longer he's here the more likely someone will try to sneak in. Aurors are here watching but I want him safely out, for his mental health. If a reporter was to come in and start asking question there is no telling how much damage they could do. Now we just need to test his ability to walk and hold his balance and if he does well you can take him home."

Sirius said, "I just got out yesterday. I don't have a place to take him yet."

Arthur said, "You both can come home with us until you find a place, and there is no hurry to find one. Being with us might help him heal faster. You'll be there and if you have to leave the kids will keep him company."

Sirius smiled, "Thanks Arthur, I can't imagine a better place for us to both heal."

The healer said, "Ok let me do the tests and we'll see how he's doing." He turned to Harry, "I need to do a few more test Harry are you up for that?"

Harry said, "What are they?"

He said, "You see this blue line on the floor? I want you to walk on it."

Sirius helped Harry out of the bed and over to the blue line. He let go of him but stayed close. Harry was a bit wobbly at first but in no time he was walking the line and back.

The healer said, "Now can you stand just on you right foot? Good now just your left. Good touch your nose with your right hand. Good now your left. Now bend over and touch your toes. Excellent you are in good physical health. You no longer need to stay at the Hospital. You will be going home with Sirius as soon as you're ready."

Harry smiled, "I'm ready."

Sirius said, "You want to get out of those hospital clothes?" Harry nodded, " We haven't been able to get you any of your clothes yet but we have some of Ron's old ones to get you by for a while. You can go into the loo to change, do you want me to help you?"

Harry grinned, "No, I can do it. Thank you." Harry took the bag of clothes and went to change. When he exited he said, "Wow, these are the nicest clothes I've ever had. Dudley's were never this nice."

Sirius didn't think he wanted to know what that comment meant, "Now Harry there is a very famous person here in the Hospital recovering from some injuries. There are a lot of photographers and reporters in the waiting area. Mr. Weasley is going to change our hair to red so we can get by them."

Harry asked, "Why do I have to change my hair, I'm not famous."

Sirius said, "Well this famous person has black hair and I don't want them to mob us because we have black hair."

Harry said, "Ok, will it hurt?"

Arthur said, "Not a bit. Ready?" Harry nodded and Arthur changed Sirius' and then Harry's hair.

Molly said, "Ok everyone lets go, come here Ginny I'll carry you."

Ginny pouted, "But I want Siwius."

Molly said, "But Sirius is carrying Harry."

Harry said, "I can walk. I just showed the healer."

Molly said, "I know dear, but it's so crowded you could get lost. And we don't want to lose you."

Harry said, "Could you carry me so Sirius can carry Ginny?"

Molly smiled, "Of course, come on." Arthur picked up Ron and Percy walked with him. Molly had Harry, with Fred and George, and Sirius had Ginny, with Bill and Charlie. They left the room and walked to the elevator. They took it to the first floor and exited to the mad crush in the waiting area. Remus had left first and was waiting for them outside.

When they got out Molly noticed Harry was shivering, "Are you ok dear?"

Harry said in a very small voice, "So many people."

Arthur hailed the Knight Bus and they all climbed aboard, Sirius said, "The ride can be a bit rough just remember we won't crash the magic won't let us." And with a bang the Knight Bus took off.

Harry was very scared but he tried not to show it. Sirius had said it wouldn't crash and he believed him. Harry sat on Molly's lap and watched the cars the bus was passing. After several near misses Harry asked, "Sirius were my Mum and Dad magical?"

Sirius said, "Yes, they were very good."

Harry was confused, "Then how come the magic didn't stop their crash?"

Sirius said, "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry said, "Aunt Petunia said my parents died in a car crash. Why didn't their magic stop it?"

Sirius said, "They didn't die in a car crash. They were hurt by a very bad man."

Harry said, "Oh." And he continued to watch the world fly by. Soon the bus was stopping at the Burrow and they all climbed out.

Sirius said, "Now Harry this is a magical household. You'll see a lot of magic in use so don't be scared ok."

Harry smiled and said, "Ok."

They reached the house and Sirius showed Harry around. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dishes were washing themselves and food that Mrs. Weasley would server for dinner was stirring it's self.

Sirius showed Harry the first floor but before they could head up the stairs the boys all ran outside to play quidditch. Harry wanted to go outside too.

Sirius said, "Now Healer O'Neal said you'll need to rest for a couple of days before you start playing outside with the other kids, we can go watch but no riding on a broom until the Healer says so."

They watched the older boys play but Ron and Ginny sat with Harry. An hour laterthey were called to dinner. After dinner Sirius finished showing Harry the house. They ended up in Bill's room, "This is where we will be sleeping."

It was late by that time so Sirius and Harry went to bed. It had been a long couple of days.


End file.
